


Tässä ja nyt

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, ei tarkkoja, nothing specific, seksi romantiikalla, takaumia, tunteita
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Tätä hän tarvitsi juuri nyt. Ja tätä tarvitsi myös Matt.





	Tässä ja nyt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Right Here In My Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135544) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu)



> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Ficci on aika lailla suunniteltu kotimatkalla ajaessani pitkää, pimeää tietä. Lähtökohtana oli Matt, joka Shiron alla vaakatasossa ja rentoutuu silleen, että retkauttaa kaikki raajansa sivuille, ikään kuin antautuu (tilanteelle) ;) tää saattoi olla jossain unessa tai heräämishetkellä mielessä, en oo ihan varma. Mut idea on pyörinyt jonkun päivän jo päässä, ennen kuin sain aikaiseksi miettiä sitä kunnolla ja juonia ficciin asti.
> 
> Tämä ficci on jatkumona [Kynnyksen yli](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13179036) -ficilleni. Yhteys on kuitenkin vain omassa päässäni, joten ei ole pakko lukea sitä ensin. Mutta Matt on siis pelastettu paria päivää aiemmin ja asuu nyt Leijonalinnassa. Ficin tapahtumat tapahtuvat ennen neloskauden finaalia. Headcanonia lainattu [vldinsertstm:n tumblrista](http://vldinsertstm.tumblr.com/post/164118591587/welcome-to-matt-and-shiro-hell). Shiron lempinimi 'Starshine' joka kääntyi Tähtisäteeksi, on peräisin [Bosstoaster/ChaoticReactions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions)-käyttäjältä.
> 
> Suurkiitos Avaruuspiraatille läpiluvusta ja IC-checkistä <3 (ja pahoittelut rimmauksella säikyttelystä, mut LUE VAROITUKSET ENS KERRALLA!), älyttömät ällikällälyödyt kiitokset jälleen kerran taas edelleenkin luottobetalleni Jollelle, oot ihan paras besteiksistä bestein <3
> 
>  
> 
> **VAROITUS: Sisältää tarkkaa seksinkuvausta, mm. rimmingiä eli peräaukon nuolemista!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja. En tahdo ficilläni tuottaa mielipahaa kenellekään enkä tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!
> 
> * * *

Kosketus oli kevyt, mutta Shiro havahtui siihen silti. Oli havahtunut kevyempäänkin. Hän reagoi välittömästi ja pyöräytti vieraan vartalon alleen nitoen sen aloilleen omalla painollaan. Silmät yhä unesta karheina hän havainnoi polviensa alla pehmeän patjan, huoneessa viileän ja raikkaan tuoksun. Rauhallisen huminan.

Ei viikkoja vanhaa hien hajua, ei ulosteiden lemua. Ei verta, limaa, eritteitä. Ei sähköpiiskaa selkänikamien välissä.

"Shiro."

"Shiro!"

"Takashi!"

Shiron katse tarkentui hänen allaan hämärässäkin erottuviin kasvoihin. Pidge. Ei. Vaaleammat hiukset. Maskuliinisempi. Vanhempi. Arpisempi. Ja samassa muistot hyökyvät hänen mieleensä.

 

_"Shiro, sä et voi syödä pelkkiä nuudeleita joka aterialla!"_

_"Eikö olekin jännää, Shiro?"_

_"Kashi, mua palelee aivan kamalasti."_

_"Tule tänne, Matt."_

_"Pidä huoli isästäsi."_

 

Ja vaikka olikin vielä yö, jotenkin valoisuusaste oli noussut ainakin kahteenkymmeneen prosenttiin. Shiro erotti selkeästi Mattin ruskeat silmät, joista ei vieläkään nähnyt kauhua. Ei kuten silloin.

"Takashi. Sä olet turvassa. Mä olen turvassa. Kaikki on okei."

Eikä äänestä kuullut vieläkään pelkoa.

"Kashi. Katso mua."

Shiro tuijotti Mattin posken arpea. Etsi hymykuoppaa.

"Ei, kun katso _mua_."

Viimein Shiro pysähtyi aloilleen ja upposi Mattin katseeseen. Ja hän muisti missä oli (Mattin huoneessa, Mattin sängyssä, Mattin päällä). Ja hän perääntyi. Nojasi selkänsä alkovin seinään. Laski kasvonsa kämmeniinsä. Hengitti (sisään, ulos, toista) syvään. Korvissa kohisi veri. Sänky liikahti.

Shiro kohotti kasvonsa. Matt oli noussut kyynärpäidensä varaan ja retkotti jalat rennossa v-asennossa, pitkät hiukset sekaisin, kulmakarvojen välissä lievä kurttu. Shiro tiesi tuon ilmeen. Hän tiesi, sillä hän muisti. Se oli ilme, joka Mattilla oli juuri ennen kuin tämä—

"Takashi Shirogane. Nyt tuut takas tänne! Mä olen kunnossa. Et satuttanut mua etkä tule satuttamaankaan mua. Mulla on kylmä ja haluan sut peitoksi."

—otti ohjakset käsiinsä. Shiron huulilla käväisi hymy, ja hän punnersi polvilleen, kömpi Mattin avonaiseen syliin. Nojasi tällä kertaa polvensa Mattin entisestään avautuvien reisien väliin, pujotti käsivartensa tämän kainaloista, asetti sormensa leukaperiä sivelemään ja lopulta huulensa huulia vasten. Shiro oli valmistautunut lyhyeen, pehmeään, uneliaaseen suudelmaan, mutta Mattin kieli ujuttautui hänen suuhunsa kuin varkain. Shiro ähkäisi Mattin huulille ja suli tunnelmaan.

Tätä hän tarvitsi juuri nyt. Ja tätä tarvitsi myös Matt. Uusia muistoja vanhojen tilalle. Ja vaikka Matt oli pyyhkinyt heidät molemmat pesulapulla illan pikaisen purkautumisen jälkeen, Shiro haistoi yhä Mattin sperman tuoksun ihollaan. Ja omansa Mattin iholla. Sekoitus huumasi hänet ja hän halusi enemmän. Enemmän tunnetta. Enemmän Mattia.

 

_"Enemmän! Nopeammin! Jaksat kyllä, tuollainen malliyksilö."_

 

Tällä kertaa Shiro palautui nykyhetkeen ilman, että Matt huomasi mitään. Hän rutisti silmänsä umpeen ja vain oli. Keskittyi Mattin huuliin leuallaan. Painoi muistiinsa, kuinka ne olivat pehmeät ja kosteat, eivät kovat ja vaativat. Kuinka ne antoivat siinä missä ottivat, eivät vain jompaa kumpaa.

Kun Matt siirtyi hamuamaan Shiron poskea, ohimoa, näykkimään korvalehteä, Shiro ujutti kätensä Mattin rinnalle ja pyöräytti tämän nänniä sormissaan. Matt kuiskutti turhuuksia hänen korvaansa, ja Shiro keskittyi äänensävyyn, vaikka ei raskaalta hengitykseltään erottanutkaan sanoja. Kun hän sulki silmänsä, hän näki Mattin, ei makaamassa likaisella käytävällä polveaan pidellen, vaan Galaksikasarmin kemian luokassa työntämässä lasejaan ylemmäs nenänvarrellaan. Heiluttamassa kättään ja epähuomiossa sitä toistakin, jossa piteli puolitäyttä dekkaa, joka olisi hulauttanut sisältönsä happojen syövyttämälle pöydälle, ellei Shiro olisi napannut siitä kiinni. Tarttunut samalla Mattin käteen ja punastunut heleästi.

Ihme kyllä, Matt ei ollut pilkannut häntä, oli vain laskenut dekan pöydälle ja hymyillyt oudon hillitysti.

"Shiro? Herää!" Mattin ääni oli yhtäkkiä terävämpi. "Voi hemmetti! Onko nyt aika päiväunille, kun mä odotan tässä jalat levällään ja", Matt keskeytti ja puski lanteitaan vasten Shiron alavatsaa, ähkäisi kun boksereiden alla paisunut kalu hieroutui Shiron vatsalihaksiin.

Shiro veti terävästi henkeä Mattin kaulaa vasten. Painoi sitten huulensa sykkivälle valtimolle ja imaisi kevyesti.

"Mulla on jossain opaskirja, jos sä et ole ennen tehnyt tällaista, mut vaikea se on uskoa, kun jätkä on tuon näk—" Shiro sulki Mattin valituksen työntämällä kielensä tämän suuhun ja suutelemalla pitkään, syvään, perusteellisesti. Hän liu'utti kätensä Mattin bokserien vyötärönauhalle ja sen allekin, työnsi kostuneen kankaan syrjään ja kietoi sormensa Mattin ympärille.

"Ahh", Matt puuskahti selkä kaarella. "Okei, okei, perun puheeni. Sä tunnut tietävän vallan mainiosti, mitä oot tekemässä. Kivekset, joo, mm, just noin. Molemmat yhtä aikaa. Shiro... SHIRO!"

Shiro tuijotti Mattin punehtuneita kasvoja, näyttipä puna leviävän kaulalle ja rinnalle asti. Hän opetteli uudelleen tämän lihasten muotoja, niiden uusienkin. Sitten ajatukset harhautuivat jälleen, sillä hänen kätensä oli kuin ilman tahtoa liukunut Mattin anteliaiden jalkojen välissä alemmas, aina pakaravaolle asti. Mutta mitä hän olikin odottanut löytävänsä, ei ainakaan tuuman levyistä kumiselta tuntuvaa levyä. Shiro kohotti kasvonsa ja tuijotti Mattia kulmat jälleen kerran rypistettyinä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt.

"Niin", Matt rykäisi oivaltaen heti, mistä keskeytys johtui. Hän virnisti ilkikurisesti. "Laitoin anaalitapin kun kävin vessassa tuossa aiemmin. Ajattelin, että voitaisiin aamulla vetää pikaiset."

Shiro ujutti sormensa tapin kannan alle ja nykäisi kevyesti. Mattin pää retkahti jälleen tyynyyn ja hänen huuliltaan karkasi muutama varomaton kirosana. Shiro ei ollut varma, mitä halusi tehdä. Toisaalta hän halusi nähdä Mattin kasvot ja reaktiot, mutta toisaalta hän todellakin halusi nähdä tapin ja sen, mitä se oli ennättänyt saada aikaan. Nyt Shiro ymmärsi, että oli herännyt Mattin palatessa takaisin sänkyyn.

"Käänny", Shiro komensi väistyen jalkopäähän. Ja kun Matt ei reagoinut tarpeeksi nopeasti, hän tarttui kärsimättömänä tätä lanteista ja pyöräytti ympäri. Matt ulahti yllättyneenä, mutta ei protestoinut. Nousi vain polvilleen ja tarjosi takamustaan näytille. Shiro katseli pää kallellaan Mattin pakaroiden tiiviisti hautomaa vihreää lätyskää. Hän nielaisi tyhjää ja ujutti sitten Mattin puolireiteen jääneet bokserit kokonaan pois.

"Luuletko, että se—" Shiro aloitti, mutta ei oikein tiennyt miten kysyä.

"Sormetin mä ensin, on se varmaan jo tehtävänsä hoitanut. Kokeile", Matt yllytti Shiroa heiluttamalla takamustaan hieman.

Shiro hivuttautui lähemmäs. Hän laski kämmenensä Mattin pakaralle ja pyöritteli peukaloitaan tapin kannan ympärillä. Matt levitti jalkojaan entisestään, poski vasten tyynyä.

"Ihan milloin vain, Takashi. Ei sillä että tässä kiire olisi, mutta—"

Shiro läpsäisi kevyesti Mattin pakaraa ja sai kuin saikin tämän naljailun loppumaan nautinnolliseen murahdukseen. Hän ujutti toisen kätensä pyörittämään Mattin kiveksiä ja työnsi proteesinsa sormet tapin alle. Lisääntynyt paine irrotti tukahtuneen voihkaisun tyynyä vasten. Shiro veti tappia tasaisella liikkeellä, ja yhtäkkiä se irtosi jättäen jälkeensä Mattin supistelevan, kiistämättä reilusti venyneen reiän.

"Vau..." Shiro huokaisi.

Mattin pakaravako kiilteli liukasteesta. Shiro hipaisi sitä sormellaan, mutta kumartui sitten painamaan huulensa Mattin iholle.

"Voi vittuvittuvittuvittu, Shirogane, et kai meinaa—"

Shiro sulki silmänsä ja nuoli Mattin venytettyä aukkoa. Liukaste maistui... oudolta. Ei pahalta, eikä pahalta maistunut Mattkaan. Shiro maisteli ja lipoi ja työnsi lopulta sormensakin aukkoon.

Matt oli kuin kiimassa. Shiro kuuli jokaisen äännähdyksen, jokaisen kirosanan ja ulahduksen. Ja ne kaikki osuivat suoraan hänen boksereita venyttävään kaluunsa. Matt suorastaan työnsi takapuoltaan Shiron naamaa vasten, ja Shiro nai Mattia sormillaan ja kielellään niin kauan, kunnes tajusi kuivapanevansa patjaa.

Hän nousi takaisin polvilleen.

Matt käänsi päätään ja katsoi Shiroa kulmat kurtussa, suu o-kirjaimen muodossa, silmissään niin anova katse, että Shiron oli pakko silittää tämän selkärankaa. Hän nielaisi tyhjää ja vähän liukastettakin, räpytteli hieman silmiään ja rykäisi lopulta kurkkunsa selväksi.

"Haluatko näin vai..."

"Oota, mä käännyn", Matt sanoi karhealla äänellä. Hän pyörähti ympäri ja työnsi sormensa Shiron sormien lomaan, puristi niitä kevyesti. "Haluun, että sä olet sekä mun sisällä että ulkona. Ja että sä pitelet mua. Kashi, voisitko sä pidellä mua?"

Shiro nielaisi jälleen. Hän kumartui kyselemättä Mattin ylle nojaten kyynärpäihinsä. "Onko liikaa?"

"Ei oo. Haluun tuntea sut. Että oot tässä. Saa painaa", Matt kuiskasi. Sitten hän virnisti.

Shiro pyöräytti silmiään. "Dorka."

"Rakastat kuitenkin."

"Joo, niin teen", Shiro myönsi samalla, kun Matt ponnisti kantapäänsä Shiron selkään. Shiro vetäisi Mattin herkeämätöntä seisokkia kerran, kaksi, kunnes tarttui omaansa ja liukasti senkin. "Valmista?"

"Niinku partiolaisella", Matt vastasi kuin heidän yksityisenä vitsinään.

Shiro hymyili ja ohjasi itsensä oikeaan asentoon. Matt katsoi häntä hengittäen raskaasti, huulet hienoisesti raollaan. Tuolla hetkellä Shiro halusi päästä Mattin sisälle kokonaan niin, että he olisivat yhtä. Niin kauan oli aikaa vierinyt hukkaan. Matt oli kokenut niin kovia.

He molemmat olivat.

"Anna tulla vaan."

Shiro räpytteli kosteuden silmistään ja keskittyi. Hän työntyi sisään hitaasti, mutta vääjäämättömästi. Matt veti sihahtavan henkäyksen hampaidensa lomasta, ja hänen kantapäänsä koversivat Shiron kylkiä. Shiro vetäytyi hieman ja odotti. Hänen liukasteinen kätensä hipoi Mattin lonkkaluuta, peukalo viisti punertavaa karvoitusta jo hieman pehmenneen seisokin alla. Shiro tarttui siihen kiinni ja pumppasi laiskasti odottaen rauhassa Mattin vihreää valoa.

Vaikka Shiro oli Mattin sisällä ensimmäistä kertaa, _kenenkään_ sisällä ensimmäistä kertaa, tuntemus oli kotoinen. Aivan kuin kaikki tapahtuisi vanhasta muistista.

"Tuntuu kuin oltaisiin tehty tätä jo iät ja ajat", Shiro taivutti ajatuksen ääneen.

"Äh, no oota nyt hetki, sä et ole pienimmästä päästä", Matt ähkäisi silmät edelleen kiinni puserrettuina.

Shiro tunsi Mattin jännittyvän jälleen ympärillään ja joutui itsekin ahmaisemaan henkeä. Hän päästi irti punehtuneesta kalusta, liu'utti sitten luikasta kämmentään sen pintaa myöten, edestakaisin, ennen kuin etsi Mattin sormet.

"Ei, vaan me. Kuin me oltaisiin oltu me jo iät ja ajat. Jo ennen... ennen Kerberosta. Koko tämän ajan", Shiro yritti selittää, löytää oikeat sanat. Matt puristi hänen sormiaan ja muualtakin, ja Shiron otsahiukset hipoivat Mattin kaulaa. Kuiskaus. "Aina, Matt. Koko ajan. Sinä."

Matt veti syvään henkeä ja päästi sen hitaasti ulos. Hän avasi silmänsä. Toinen käsi tiiviisti Shiron otteessa, toinen hiipien tämän hartialle, niskaan, vetämään kasvot lähemmäs. Kuuma hengitys Shiron huulilla. Kurottamisesta jännittynyt niska. Mustuaisten reunoilla häivähdys ruskeaa.

"Liiku."

"Matt..." Shiro puuskahti. Sillä hän oli liian täynnä, liian... liian _jotain_ kyetäkseen tekemään muuta kuin tuijottamaan. Rinta pakahtuen tunteesta. Matt hänen edessään, allaan, ympärillään, ja aina hänen _sisällään_ , silloinkin kun hän ei itse sitä tajunnut.

 

_"Olet murtunut sotilas! Et voi sinnitellä loputtomiin!"_

_"Toiset eivät tiedä, mitä sinä tiedät. He eivät ole nähneet sitä, mitä sinä."_

_"Olet väärässä."_

_"Sinä tiedät. Eikö niin? Matt?"_

_"Oon tässä, Takashi. Tässä näin."_

_"Takashi."_

 

"Takashi!" Matt nykäisi Shiron otsatukkaa niin, että hiusjuuret tiukuivat. "Liiku!"

Mattin ääni tuli kuin kiristelevien hampaiden lomasta. Shiro räpytteli silmiään. Haukkasi henkeä. Vetäytyi tuuman, murahti ja työntyi takaisin. Ihon läiskähdys ihoa vasten, jälkikaiku, joka hukkui Mattin voihkaisuun. Toisto. Toisto. Mattin sormet Shiron harteilla piirittämässä lihaksia. Kantapäät muokkaamassa selän uurretta.

Shiro päästi irti Mattin kädestä ja pujotti tämän jalat harteilleen. Hiki tippui otsatupsun suortuvista. Hän puristi Mattin harteita, pisamat sormenpäiden alle kadoten, ja porautui sisään. Uudelleen. Mattin silmät apposen ammollaan, katse lasittuneena kattoon, sormet haroen, puristuen, kouristuen.

_Oh._

Ja sitten Mattin selkä kaareutui, ja hän pusertui Shiron ympärillä, _rutisti_ , ja vyöräytti Shiron yli laidan. Ähkäisy. Vapiseva henkäys. Vuosien ehdollistuminen hiljaiseen laukeamiseen.

Matt kuiskasi. Shiro kuuli äänen vaivoin kohisevan veren ja kiivaan hengityksen ohitse. Mutta vaikka ei olisi kuullut, hän olisi tuntenut sen Mattin laiskoissa sivelyissä selällään, kuumuudessa ympärillään. Lämmössä sisällään.

"Mäkin sua, Tähtisäde."

 

* * *

 


End file.
